Separate Bedrooms?
by TheNewpsies
Summary: A one-shot on how i imagine that Christmas vacation when Alicia & Peter were dating went.


A fluffy piece for us tortured A/P fans about how I would imagine that Christmas vacation they mentioned in Silly Season to be. Don't you just love when they give us hints about the history? I imagine they were a lot more relaxed & carefree pre-scandal, kids & marriage.

Author note: Thank you SO much for all your reviews on my other fic, i appreciate them more than you will ever know and I want to give you all a present... but alas i hope this helps in our terrible hiatus!

* * *

><p>Alicia Cavanaugh and Peter Florrick had only been dating since spring but they knew their relationship was something special. Both hard working &amp; ambitious, their lives in the last semester revolved around spending as much time together as possible. After having thanksgiving with their respective families, when the Christmas break came they couldn't imagine spending it apart. But the question was whose parents would be disappointed about spending the first Christmas without their eldest child. After much debate and a repeated promise that Alicia would be home for the rest of the holiday, even though she had more exams and essays due as soon as she returned to Georgetown, it was Christmas Eve and both Alicia &amp; Peter were on their way to Illinois for the Christmas weekend.<p>

As they drove off the freeway into Peter's hometown, Alicia started to get nervous, she had only met Peter's parents once before and that was a brief introduction when they visited him in September. Although that meeting went well, or as well as a meeting between conservative parents & their treasured son's new girlfriend can go, but a whole weekend was a different concept entirely. The only thing that was remotely calming her was Peter's protective hand leaning over to her hold hers in her lap. Every now and again he would look over to her and give her a warm smile trying to reassure her that it was all going to be fine but underneath he was apprehensive too. He wanted everything to be perfect; he wanted his parents to fall in love with this beautiful law student just like he had over the last few months, he wanted her to see this other side of him. She was just thinking 'Why did I agree to this torture?'

Before she knew it they had parked up at his childhood home and he was leading her along the path and up to the house.

"Heelloooo" Peter called into the foyer as he looked around to see if anyone was home, he knew they could be out at any number of their neighbors or friend's Christmas Eve events. His voiced echoed with no return, Alicia let out an audible sigh as she felt a sudden weight off her shoulders, at least she would have time to acquaint herself with her new surroundings & freshen up before dealing with her 'in-laws'. "So, shall I show you around?"

They entered his relatively empty bedroom and he slung his sports bag down on the bed behind the door and carefully placed her considerably heavier weekend bag next to it while she looked around at the room, eyes roaming and pausing briefly to register various items, his posters, a collection of records then to chest of drawers where what appeared to be a couple of sports trophies laid abandoned. Alicia walked over to this side of the room and picked the nearest one up examining it expecting to see an account of what athletic record a teenager Peter had broken at his high school, instead she was surprised to read "The debate team?" She couldn't help but exclaim.

"What are you laughing at? I didn't just get into college on my good looks alone you know." Peter joked as he walked over to her. Alicia knew this was true of course; she had helped Peter practice his speeches, memorizing talking points and important facts & figures on countless occasions, she was always so impressed by how eloquently he spoke and that he knew exactly what to say to connect with every audience. She reached her hands out and grabbed his face, bringing her lips up capture his and he moved to match her positioning, his hands immediately running down her arms and clutching at the loose material of her sweater at her sides. Her hands reached into his hair and pulled him even closer to her face as he moved his hands entangling them into her long dark hair.

Just before things started to heat up & hands wondered even further there was a cough at the door. They both jumped away from each other suddenly and turned to see Jackie Florrick staring at them with a face of judgement only a mother can have. Why did they leave the door open?

"I'm… we weren't… good eve…. Merry Christmas… sorry" Alicia stuttered, unsure of what to say in this situation. What a great start to the weekend.

Peter interjected, knowing that Alicia would be horrified but his mom wouldn't want to speak of this again. "Hello mother, you look wonderful this evening" He walked towards her & kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Peter, pleased to see you are settling back in" With an acute stare at Alicia, who was still standing amiss across the room. "Are you hungry after your journey?" She then addressed Alicia. "I had a stew slow cooking while we were at the Kempner's that should be ready shortly. "

Alicia continued to stare at Jackie, seemingly unaware that she had been asked a question. "That would be great, right Alicia?" Peter interjected going over to take Alicia's hand and nudge her back into consciousness.

"Yes of course, thank you Mrs Florrick" She finally responded remembering her manners, she used her other hand to grip Peter's forearm "And thank you for inviting me to stay this weekend" Even though she knew technically there was no invitation and Peter had simply informed them he would be bringing a guest when he traveled home.

Jackie's eyes scanned around and saw her son and his girlfriend's bags lying on the bed, causing her gaze back to the two of them, "Why don't we take Alicia's things into her room before dinner? I have made up the ensuite bedroom down the hall for her." And with that she turned in the door frame giving them both no opportunity to object and pressing them to follow her into the corridor. Alicia looked at Peter, not sure why she was so surprised that she was being instructed to separate bedrooms at his parents' house, she wouldn't have expected to be allowed the privilege at her home either. He saw her face and mouthed 'don't worry', quickly picking up her things and pulled them and her out of the room after his mother.

At the earliest time she had to been settled down for the night in a while, Alicia was lying in the guest bedroom attempting to sleep, but really doing the life contemplation that one only does when they have the lights off and only their thoughts to occupy them. Suddenly she heard a shuffle outside her door and the swift entrance of the man of those thoughts "Shhhh" he reminded her as he seemingly jumped quietly to the bed, half on top of her. They both lay there for a minute, listening to see if his movements had awoken anyone but with a house of this size it was unlikely especially if they were already asleep.

"Evening gorgeous" Peter finally spoke while pushing away strands of her wild hair that had escaped from her ponytail over her face.

"I thought the whole point of having separate bedrooms was that you weren't meant to be in here tonight?"

"Alicia, when will you learn that the whole point in having rules is the fun of breaking them, especially when the rule is rather superfluous" he replied while shifting his body to snake his hand underneath her blanket to trace the skin at the point where her pyjama top and bottoms met, making it obvious what he meant.

"Oh, so that's why you're here, not checking if I've run away thanks to the grilling of your parents this evening? ….. But to seduce me." She stared at him pretending to be insulted.

"I promise you'll enjoy yourself too" ignoring her comments about his family, she had held her own and impressed them beyond belief after their slow start; instead he began to undo the buttons on her pajamas.

A while later, he opened one eye and looked towards the clock noting it was now past midnight, "Merry Christmas Alicia" he whispered while pulling her tighter into his chest. She expelled an agreeable sigh, enjoying his comfortable hold, deciding she didn't have enough energy to reply to him verbally. Even though Peter knew that he would have to go back to his own bedroom before dawn to keep up with the pretence of abstinence, for now he could revel in this moment of bringing in the first Christmas with the woman he loved. Excited about where they would be next Christmas but living each moment with her to the full.


End file.
